


Oh x Captain x My x Captain

by Drakey



Series: Star Trek: The Next Gon-eration [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: A complementary work to Any x Other x Name. Gon and Killua have an entire day with no obligations on their way back to Earth from Cardassian space. With both of them healthy, there's basically no way they'll use that time for anything besides exploring each other's bodies and recovering from their adventures.For the record: the rating and the Shameless Smut tag ought to be taken seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently bought a bottle of cinnamon whiskey. A bit of that in apple flavored soda... is... y'know, extremely dangerous. Way too tasty.
> 
> Also worth noting: video game soundtracks are way better than they should be for writing smut, though it does lend a humorous urgency and tension to scenes which would otherwise be tender and sweet.

The turbolift door opened on deck two. Gon dragged Killua to his quarters. The instant they were inside, he pushed Killua down onto the bed, climbing up to straddle him. "Doctor says--" he fumbled open the medical scrub tunic he'd woken up in. "Doctor says we can do this."

Killua's arms circled Gon's bare torso, and he grinned. "I was gonna say Gon should take a shower first, but--" He yelped as Gon lifted him up and pulled him to his bathroom.

"Good idea!" Gon enthused. He peppered Killua with kisses all the way to the shower.

The problem with sonic showers was that they lacked the sensuality of the sort that used water. Gon fiddled with the controls, aiming for a lower frequency and a deep, rolling feeling to the shower's emitters. Killua pulled his clothes off of him, yanking his hands away from the controls, left, then right. Gon let Killua's hands roam over his exposed chest and tried not to let his surprise show when Killua pulled his pants down. Just as he got the settings where he wanted them, the hands roving over his body vanished. Gon turned with a little groan of dismay and found Killua throwing his own clothes aside.

"Oh." He grinned. "I thought Killua was having second--"

Killua didn't answer, just threw the last bits of cloth aside and rushed in to the shower booth, pressing Gon up against the wall.

Underneath the kisses and caresses, Gon was profoundly aware of his own erection. Unsatisfied for well over a week, it was urgent, but not aching. There was no way to ignore his arousal, but he didn't intend to, either, nor would he be forced to. Killua's length pressed hard and warm into his thigh, an open promise of things to come.

The vibrations in the air of the sonic shower might not match the warmth and comfort of the water showers Gon had grown up with, but, he thought as Killua dropped down to his knees, it had its merits. The one time Gon had had sex in a shower before, water flowing everywhere had served as such a distraction that he couldn't properly concentrate on what he was doing.

Although Killua's hair wasn't matted down with water, and he wasn't dripping and deliciously damp against him, he was still warm, and there, and the thrumming of the shower danced an insistent rhythm against Gon's skin that--Killua took Gon's penis in his mouth, and all thought evaporated.

Killua's mouth was hot and humid, then hot and wet and _sucking and sliding,_ like the better sort of summer day when the only thing to do is to lie back and relax.

"Ki...llu...aah..." Gon groaned the other man's name and let himself be led around by hands on his ass. The sonic shower's emitters went from pressing rhythmic waves on his side to working relaxation he didn't know he needed into his back. Gon tangled his fingers in Killua's hair, feeling Killua's tongue running up and down the underside of his shaft. It was incredible, and erotic, and pleasure and pressure and _need_ were pooling in his crotch, his hips bucking, his teeth clenching because it was all happening too fast.

"Ah, Killua, too... too much... gonna..." Gon gasped, and Killua only redoubled his efforts, one hand sliding around from his ass to stroke the base of Gon's cock. The other cradled his balls, and Gon came undone. 

"KillUA!" Gon shouted, and a week's worth of saved up semen flowed in spurt after spurt into Killua's mouth. The pleasure of orgasm, the relief of release, combined to melt away every bit of tension in Gon's body. A muscle he didn't realize he'd been holding taut unknotted all at once and he slumped against the wall, feeling it vibrate and shiver on his back.

Killua stood and kissed him, the faint taste of Gon's cum on his tongue. Gon was no kind of shy about it, and their tongue entangled for a minute or two before he pushed Killua back. "Killua's still hard," he pointed out.

"Killua," Killua told him, trailing kisses down his body, over his collarbone and chest before coming back up to press a soft, almost-chaste kiss to Gon's lips, "has been conscious for the last five days. Gon hasn't. If Killua," and again he punctuated his name with a scattering of kisses, "did everything he wanted to Gon right away, Gon would cum in ten seconds flat because he hasn't come in at least six days. Probably seven or eight."

Gon kissed his cheek and dropped to his knees. The shower already had them both clean. "Turn it off," Gon said, wrapping his right hand around Killua's hard length. There were a few slapping noises while Killua searched for the controls, but then the sonic shower stopped. Gon was already stroking Killua, and before he could do more than open his mouth to take Killua in, he was twitching in his hand, semen arcing out to land on Gon's face while Killua gasped and groaned.

"Oh, Gon," Killua whispered. He looked down and laughed, even as he reached to pull Gon up face to face with him. "Gon has a splash of cum right under his left eye," he said.

Gon smirked. "Is Killua going to do anything about it?"

Killua grinned wickedly and licked the cum off of Gon's face. Gon laughed at his solution and leaned forward against Killua's chest.

"Bed," Killua laughed. "And that angle can't be comfortable."

"S'plenty comfortable. I've got Killua holding me up."

Killua led him to his bed.

+----+

Killua pulled Gon under the covers with him and wrapped both arms and both legs around him. Post-sex drowsiness left them in a pleasant haze, and Gon kissed him lazily.

"How did Killua get out?" Gon asked after a while. How long, exactly, Killua wasn't sure. He'd fallen into a light doze, a pleasantly warm half-sleep that felt far more restful than any long night of sleep, but apparently Gon wasn't as sleepy as he was.

Bastard.

"Get out of where?" Killua asked.

"The Nakata." Gon said. "I thought transporters were down. Killua all alone on a ship with all those Cardassians..."

"Razor got me," Killua said. "He used the transporters on the _Eliot_ to beam in with a medkit and a scalpel and killed the Cardassian that was trying to kill me."

"Too bad I never got to say thank you," Gon said. He cuddled up a little closer to Killua, kissed him gently, and whispered, "I knew I loved Killua after... after the brig. Seeing Killua in that little cell... it was the worst feeling in the galaxy, being betrayed by the person I'd come to... I tried to think about it any other way, but I just couldn't."

Killua rolled so that he was on top of Gon. He could feel the other man against him, hot and pliant. Their legs, tangled under the covers, were slick with sweat, sliding against each other, and really, it should have been kinda gross, but he just smiled. "I knew at the same time. I thought I just wanted Gon. But then I was breathing filtered air, and Gon's pheromones were gone, and I just wanted... more. I wanted to reach out and wipe the tears away from Gon's face..."

Tears had started to leak from Gon's eyes now, and Killua bent down to kiss them away. 

"So many people died--"

"We didn't know enough to be able to stop it--"

"--and I thought Killua was dead--"

"--there were fights that I was trained to fight--"

"--and Kurapika--"

"--Kurapika saved my life, Gon--"

"--and I don't know if I deserve to be--"

"--Gon will always deserve--"

"--here with Killua because--"

"--listen to me, Gon!"

Gon's sudden outpouring of emotion fell silent. Killua kissed his tears away again, trailing his lips up the tracks of the tears to Gon's eyes, one at a time, kissing each lid and then pressing his lips to his mouth. "Gon did everything he could for his crew. Gon is good, and he fights like a demon when he has to, and I don't know what I did that he loves me back, but there will be no--" he kissed Gon fiercely "--self loathing--" Another kiss, this one harder and longer "--bullshit," Killua whispered. "Hear me?"

Gon kissed him softly, and then the kisses grew more insistent and lingering. He could feel Gon growing hard underneath him. The part of Gon that would have forced them to bond during sex might have gone, but Killua was certainly awash in Deltan pheromones now, and Gon, in his arousal, was producing more. The captain reached off to the side and pawed open the drawer of his bedside table. As Killua ground against him, sliding his erection on Gon's sweat-damp pelvis, Gon pressed a bottle into his hand. "Need Killua inside," Gon whispered.

Killua popped open the bottle, kissing Gon tenderly while he squirted lube onto his hand. He leaned back, reaching down to spread it over his dick, sighing in pleasure at the sensation of his own slick hand caressing every inch of his member. Killua handed the bottle to Gon and watched while he slicked up his entrance himself. Before too long, the sitting up and watching began to feel too much like distance, and Killua's fingers joined Gon's, then slowly replaced them, sliding inside of him. Gon's hand, bereft of its previous task, found Killua's penis and began to play with the shaft, running over it, up and down, back and forth, slowly. Killua added a second finger to Gon's ass, watching while the Deltan's mouth fell open.

"Really need Killua inside," Gon whispered. "I'm ready... Killua..."

Killua shifted around, and Gon let go of his penis reluctantly, then groaned in dissatisfaction when Killua pulled his fingers out, only to moan in pleasure when he replaced them with his cock. Killua slid slowly inside, and the cool air of Gon's quarters, briefly so nice on his skin, suddenly seemed like ice compared to the tight heat inside of his lover. He fumbled behind his back for the blanket, which he drew up to cover both of them. Gon's fingers gripped the edge of the blanket and he concentrated for a moment, then separated the actual blanket from the topsheet, so that they were covered, but not so much that they would overheat.

Killua began to rock his hips slowly back and forth, in and out. Fully and firmly seated in Gon at first, he pulled back to push back in again, gentle but firm. 

"Love Gon," he whispered. "So much..."

"Love... Killua," Gon groaned. "So good, Killua... So slow, like Killua's... ah..."

Killua's kisses wandered over Gon's face and neck while they made slow love to each other. Gon was so fine and warm inside, and the touch of him on Killua's shaft was so perfect that Killua had to suppress the need to cry out, to thrust faster and harder. Gon groaned and ground himself up against Killua's hips. "Go faster, Killua."

Killua complied, speeding his hips and thrusting a little harder. The friction rose and he sighed happily, capturing Gon's mouth with his own. Gon gasped at a particularly deep thrust. Killua smiled against his lips. "Do that again?"

"Again," Gon hissed.

Killua pushed deep into him, pressing their bodies close to enjoy the feeling of Gon's erection leaking precum against his belly. "Yeah," Gon gasped. "Yes, yes, yes. So good, there, Killua, there there there THERE!"

With the shout, Killua began to thrust faster as well as deep, and felt the gradual rise of pleasure as his orgasm began to approach.

"Close?"

"Let me..." Gon began to snake a hand between them, and Killua leaned away from him so that Gon had room to stroke himself. It felt more dominant and more like he was in control, and the sight of Gon working his own shaft so shamelessly... Deltans were naturally hairless, and it all looked so sleek and big. Gon stroked quickly, and Killua thrust into him with enthusiastic pleasure, working to keep his speed steady until Gon gasped and ejaculated, thick gobs of semen splattering onto his body. His ass spasmed around Killua's penis, and that was enough. While Gon watched him with adoring eyes, Killua thrust in deep, once, twice, three more times, and came to a shuddering climax deep inside, holding himself still while the pleasure slowly, but not completely, trailed off.

Finally, Killua rolled off of Gon and lay down beside him, gazing deep into his eyes.

Gon nuzzled Killua's chin with his nose. "Love," he said sleepily.

"Love," Killua confirmed, yawning.

+----+

They woke up an hour or two later. Neither man had really been tired, but when they awoke, they were both ravenous, and ate a big, very interspeciated meal. Pancakes, and elgak, and ice Kreelies, and tall glasses of pendaberry juice.

They interrupted themselves three quarters of the way through the meal when Gon mentioned that he had heard honey could be used as a lubricant, and wondered if it would work with the syrup they were using.

It didn't, so they replicated some honey instead. That wasn't a great lube either, but it was still a lot of fun to clean up.

Of course, then they had to clean up the mess they'd made of their meal.

"Gon," Killua said as Gon pulled out of him, "I don't think we can clean anything up without clothes on. Gon's too sexy."

Gon grinned and leaned against Killua's shoulder. He was still trembling and weak-kneed from his third... fourth? orgasm of the day, but he didn't let it stop him from kissing Killua on the neck. "Maybe we should just finish having sex first."

"We will never be _finished_ fucking," Killua laughed.

Gon climbed up onto the counter he'd had Killua sitting on while they had sex. Killua accommodated him smilingly, shifting his legs to make it easier for Gon to straddle him, still a little hard. "Does Killua mean that?"

Killua rolled his eyes. "What do... what does Gon think?"

"No, I mean... How does Killua mean that. I want to... right now, I want to be with Killua forever. Not like... never leave this room... but... always Killua's."

Killua sucked in a deep breath and kissed Gon passionately. He was stalling for time, and Gon knew it, but he went along with it. As ways to stall went, it was pretty good. Finally, Killua broke the kiss. "Was that a marriage proposal?"

"I guess."

Killua smirked playfully. "What do I get if I say yes?"

"A starship captain who might be getting court-martialled and more sex in about... five minutes."

Killua kissed him again. "I'd say yes just for the fucking," he whispered. "With the starship captain, too... I'd be crazy to say no. So yes."

Gon pushed him back with his next kiss, so that his head thudded against the bulkhead. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been a major fan of receiving fellatio in my time, but after the first section, I suspect that may be because I have never met Killua.
> 
> Killua's preparedness is something I wasn't expecting him to do, but it does make sense. He's a recently resigned black ops specialist. He's been known to carefully arrange rooms with five minutes of warning so that fights will happen exactly how he wants. Knowing how to get the maximum pleasure out of Gon with six days to think about it is... I'd say child's play, but it's really very adult. I'll go with "second nature."
> 
> Killua is awful quiet, but clearly Gon is a bit of a loudmouth in the bedroom.
> 
> This should answer how Razor managed to save Killua with the transporters all down for those of you who spotted that particular error.
> 
> No, I'm not writing the full details of all seven times they have sex throughout the day. This is a one-chapter thing, for crap's sake.


End file.
